dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Chop-Chop (Quality Universe)
who fled his country for Europe when Imperial Japanese forces invaded. He settled in Jugoslavia and became friends with a British nurse named Ann, but was forced to flee when Nazis bombed the town where they lived. Cobbling together a broken-down old plane, he flew to Blackhawk Island to ask Blackhawk, whom Ann knew, for help. After the mission ended in success, Chop-Chop stayed on as Blackhawk Squadron's official cook and unofficial mascot. | Powers = | Abilities = * Before the Second World War was over, Chop Chop learned how to fly the Blackhawk Squadron's aircraft. * Chop Chop developed a powerful new explosive. * Chop Chop is a superb cook, most of the time, or a dangerously bad cook when provoked. * Chop Chop is fluent in the Chinese and Japanese languages as well as several obscure regional Pacific Island dialects, including those of Mailu Island (both modern Mailu and traditional Mailu). * At Blackhawk Squadron sing-alongs, Chop Chop plays the ukelele. , page 10, panel 2 * During their rare interludes of down-time, at the barracks on Blackhawk Island, and more frequently, on their return flights from their many international adventures, it was commonplace for the seven aviators of the Blackhawk Squadron to join their voices in a hearty chorus of their Blackhawk Anthem, often improvising new verses to fit the circumstances of that particular adventure. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Chop Chop was a fully qualified pilot on all three models of Blackhawk warplanes. | Weapons = * Carries a meat cleaver, and can throw it with deadly accuracy. | Notes = * Comic book stories from the 1940s may depict some ethnic and racial prejudices that were once commonplace in American society. Such depictions were wrong then and are wrong today. While not representing the DC Comics view of today's society, these stories are being indexed and summarized as they were originally created, because to do otherwise would be the same as claiming these prejudices never existed. * Chop Chop starred in a backup feature from to #94, often featuring other, equally grotesque racial caricatures. The feature was canceled and replaced with an adventure anthology series about combat aviators, around the same time Chop-Chop began being drawn more like a normal human being. It was established at least once in the main Blackhawk continuity that Chop Chop could actually speak normal English, 3rd story although it is not explained why he almost never did so. * Like any other Blackhawk, Chop Chop has had his share of injuries. He's been shot down twice, & and been in at least three plane crashes. , , & . He's had two gunshot wounds, & 1st story and at least nine concussions. , , , , , , , , & | Trivia = * Chop Chop grew up in the Shangshi Hills region of China, many years before he met the Blackhawks, and is very familiar with the composition of the local soil. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = * (Blackhawk Squadron profile page) }} Category:Blackhawk Squadron members Category:Military Characters Category:Cooking